


Falling

by SailorSol



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSol/pseuds/SailorSol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is tilting out from under her. She can feel it. It's falling away and there's nothing to hold on to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote ages and ages ago. I think I intended it to be something more, but it works well enough on its own, even if it is a bit short.
> 
> Takes place sometime shortly after 'Doomsday', while Rose is stuck alone in Pete's World.

The world is tilting out from under her. She can feel it. It's falling away and there's nothing to hold on to, and even if there was, she isn't sure she would try to grab on. She's never much liked it here, anyway; everything has always been just a little bit _off_ , and she had never quite got the hang of keeping her balance in a place that didn't move the way she expected it to.

So falling off might be a nice change, if it meant her stomach wouldn't drop out at the oddest moments and up wouldn't suddenly be down when the bouts of vertigo hit. Those were always the worst moments, where she would fling herself down on the ground in the hopes of steadying herself, only to find that it made things worse.

But things are shifting again, and this time she doesn't bother to try and hold on, doesn't lay spread-eagle on the ground to remain steady, and suddenly she's falling and she's flying and the world is spinning away from her, just a hair's breadth faster than it should be.

Except out here, among the stars and the galaxies and the rest of the universe, she still can't figure out which way is up and which way is down, and it's all spinning away from her as if afraid of what might happen if they were to meet.

She blinks, sitting up straight and gasping for air, tangled in her sheets. The room is dark, but the universe isn't dashing away from her any more, and she takes slow, deep breaths to calm her racing heart.

She tries to tell herself it was only a dream, but the chill of nothingness still clings to her and the light of distant stars still twinkle in her eyes, teasing her and reminding her of all she doesn't have.


End file.
